


Paradise

by Raiya



Series: Dreams Dreams Dreams [1]
Category: Korean Actor RPF, 惊天大逆转 Tik Tok (2016)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, dream - Freeform, licking cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: While knowing he would come, Woosung could not believe his eyes when he opened the door and it was Kang Seungjoon looking at him, brows furrowed.Probably because Woosung was just starring stupidly at him.He wore the same black pants and blue shirt as he did in the movie and Woosung could not help but gaze at him from head to toe, taking in his amazing waist, stopping there before he met his slightly cold eyes again.This was not his sweet Jungjae but a man that seemed to slowly lose his patience while waiting for Woosung to finally let him in.Jungjae’s voice from behind, sounding a little bit annoyed got him out of his trance.„You wanted him to come. So will you let him in or stand there at the door all night?“
Relationships: Kang Seung-Joon / Lee Jung-Jae, Lee Jung-Jae / Jung Woo-Sung
Series: Dreams Dreams Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135985
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of a very innocent idea for some drawings I had x,D
> 
> And it did not leave my mind again v-v

While knowing he would come, Woosung could not believe his eyes when he opened the door to Kang Seungjoon, who was looking at him and furrowed his brows.  
Probably because Woosung was just starring stupidly at him with his mouth hanging open.  
He wore the same black pants and blue shirt he did in the movie and Woosung could not help but gaze at him from head to toe, taking in his amazing waist, stopping there before he met his slightly cold eyes again.  
This was not his sweet Jungjae but a man that seemed to slowly lose his patience while waiting for Woosung to finally let him in.

Jungjae’s voice from behind, sounding a little bit annoyed, got him out of his trance.

„You wanted him to come. Will you let him in or are you going to stand there all night staring at him?“

„Ah of course, sorry, please come in.“

He stepped aside and Seungjoon walked straight up to Jungjae who got up from the bed, wearing only loose pants and a shirt that was so thin you could see his nipples through it. With them standing next to each other Woosung could clearly see the difference. Jungjae's face did not have his the stern look Seungjoon had and his hair was a little longer and more curly than Seungjoons. 

The perfect mix between cute and hot. While Seungjoon seemed dangerous somehow. Dangerous in a hot way, of course.

Woosung walked over to them but before he could reach them Seungjoon stopped him with his hand. Neither Jungjae nor Seungjoon even looked at him but his hand was flat against Woosung’s chest, holding him back.

„You stay out of this.“

Seungjoon voice was authoritative and clear and Woosung had the feeling that he better did as told. He tried to catch Jungjae’s gaze but he ignored him. Seungjoon reached out for Jungjae's shirt and brushed his hands along his collar. Jungjae parted his lips and moaned when Seungjoon's knuckles brushed over his nipples and placed his hands on the other’s small waist. 

_Oh, how much Woosung wanted to hold his waist too._  
He let out a broken whimper when Seungjoon grabbed Jungjae’s shirt and pulled him into a harsh kiss.  
Jungjae’s hands tightened on Seungjoon's waist who did not waste any more time but ripped the shirt off Jungjae and opened his pants quickly. 

They dropped to the floor and with him wearing nothing underneath he was standing naked in front of a still fully dressed Seungjoon.

Seungjoon wrapped his arm around Jungjae’s waist and pulled him close, his hand on his asscheek, Woosung swallowed when he saw his hand press into his flesh, probably hard enough to bruise.  
He heard Jungjae’s whimper, swallowed by Seungjoon’s hungry lips, and felt heat spread through his body watching them making out. 

Jungjae opened the blue shirt and Seungjoon quickly pulled it off before the last button was even opened. His high waisted tight pants showing off his lean body perfectly.  
Woosung watched his muscles move underneath Jungjae’s fingers that brushed over his back down to the waistband of his pants. 

Woosung could almost feel them running along his own back, knowing the feeling very well. He set down on the chair opposite the bed and pressed his hand against his throbbing cock, moaning lowly with the little relief it gave him, while he watched Seungjoon suck on Jungjae’s neck and his fingers brushing between his ass cheeks.

Jungjae escaped a loud moan and he clang onto Seungjoon’s shoulders, pressing his face into his neck while he rolled his hips back to meet his fingers, rubbing his cock on the other’s thigh at the same time.

„Seungjoon.“  
Jungjae moaned breathlessly, Woosung did not miss the little hitch of his voice and the way his whole body shuddered. His hands were tightly holding onto Seungjoon, knuckles already white and he bucked his hips.  
Woosung knew this reaction, knew what Seungjoon’s finger just found and he pressed his hand down harder. How much he wanted to go over there and join in. But Seungjoon would not let him and Jungjae probably neither. It was another lesson. That’s why Jungjae chose Seungjoon, because he knew, he would not let Woosung join.

But it was also hard to be jealous of Seungjoon. In a way he was Jungjae too and how could he say no to watching two versions of his hot lover making out with each other? 

„Seungjoon.“

Jungjae whined again, Seungjoon withdrew his fingers, tracing them along Jungjae’s spine lightly before he grabbed his arm and turned him around, pushing him on the bed. 

Seungjoon took off his pants and shoes and got on the bed, where Jungjae was on his hands and legs. Woosung held his breath while he watched him grab Jungjae’s hips, line himself up, and slowly push inside of him. 

Jungjae let out a long moan and held onto the sheets tightly. His back made such a beautiful curve and his cock twitched against his stomach. Woosung wanted to get in front of him and kiss him, jerk him while Seungjoon took him. He bit his lips and thrust his hips against his hand restlessly. 

Seungjoon rolled his hips against forward, hardly withdrawing but pushing Jungjae's hips onto his cock with every thrust, making Jungjae gasp and moan. Jungjae leaned down on his forearms when he changed into a faster pace, still holding his hips tight. His moans turned into pants and whimpers and he pressed his face into his arms while he kneaded the sheets between his fingers. 

Jungjae looked so good like this and then there was Seungjoon, who was panting and grunting, his hair was wet and falling into his face in strands while his muscles flexed with each thrust, skin glistening with sweat just like Jungjae’s

Seungjoon, being more of a tough guy, had more scars, including the one Jungjae had on his shoulder that Woosung loved to kiss so much. But there were a few others too of gunshots probably fights, scars Jungjae did not have. Woosung was too distracted to really concentrate on them though instead his gaze took in Jungjae again. His face and chest were flushed, mouth parted while the sweetest sounds spilled over his lips. 

Jungjae reached out to grab the edge of the mattress and cried out. He was breathing hard when Seungjoon suddenly stopped his movements and reached for him. Brushing his hand underneath Jungjae he pulled him up and against his chest, wrapping both his arms around him.  
He cupped both of Jungjae’s pecs with his hands and kneaded them while he kissed his neck. Woosung could see how their sweaty skin was sticking together when he moved his hips back. Jungjae whimpered sweetly, head rolling to the side when Seungjoon sucked on his neck while thrusting into him.

„Open your eyes and look at the mirror.“

Even over the slapping of their skin and Jungjae’s moans, Woosung could hear Seungjoon speak. He followed their eyes and looked at their reflection in the big mirror.

One of Seungjoon’s hands brushed down to grab Jungjae’s cock, touching him exactly the way, Woosung knew would drive his lover crazy. Jungjae did as he was told, gasping and moaning when his eyes met the intense gaze of Seungjoon who had his chin on his shoulder.

„We do look a lot alike don’t we?“

Jungjae answered with a moan and leaned into Seungjoon’s touch when he brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his temple. 

„Only that you’re prettier and softer than me. Not badly trained though.“ His hand brushed along Jungjae’s stomach, tracing the muscles. „But softer, sweeter.“ Seugnjoon let go of Jungjae’s cock and scratched his nails along the insides of his thighs making him shiver and moan quietly. 

Woosung had a hard time not jumping up. He wrapped the armrest of the chair hard enough for his fingers to go numb.

„And the way you moan. You like to take a cock, don’t you? I will show you mine is better than his.“

Seungjoon let go of Jungjae and pressed him down on the sheets. He slipped out of him and grabbed one of Jungjae’s legs turning him around. Jungjae threw his head back when Seungjoon thrust into him again. Crying out, he wrapped his legs and arms around Seungjoon and held onto him tightly.  
They kissed again and Woosung could not deny that watching Jungjae making out with another version of himself was turning him on way too much. It would be perfect if he was just allowed to join in. _To kiss both of them._

He would not even mind Seungjoon fucking him if he could just join them. Feel both their hands on his skin, hear Seungjoon’s grunts against his ear while Jungjae was moaning sweetly underneath him.  
Woosung pressed down on his cock but had to force his hand away after, the imagination of being in between them, making him almost come.

„Seungjoon.“

Jungjae’s whimper brought him back to the grounding reality of not being able to join them and suddenly Jungjae was sitting on Seoungjoon’s lap, facing Woosung.  
But instead of looking at him, Jungjae was clinging onto Seungjoon, panting and pressing his cheek against his temple while his fingers kept slipping from his shoulders. Seungjoon was guiding his hips, making him plunge down hard while he thrust up and Jungjae was reduced to sweet whimpers, voice breaking while he kept moaning the other’s name with a pleading voice.

Woosung knew he came when he cried out. He cursed when Jungjae’s eyes met his for the first time since Seungjoon had joined them.  
Jungjae cried Seungjoon’s name and his eyes still on Woosung’s he leaned back to kiss the other man. He closed his eyes and Seungjoon pushed him back on the bed, pushing up one of his legs and plunging into him with fast, deep thrusts that turned more and more erratic. 

Jungjae scratched over his back and cried out weakly but made no tries to push him off, even though his brows were drawn together in a slightly pained expression, the overstimulation surely being too much.  
Woosung was not touching himself anymore but the sight alone was enough to make him almost come. He bit the insides of his cheek, the pain doing almost nothing against the image in front of him. 

When Seungjoon came he muffled his moan against Jungjae’s neck, his hips rolling into Jungjae a bit longer until he stopped after a final deep thrust and sank down on him heavily. 

Woosung let out a whimper when he watched Jungjae threading his fingers through Seungjoon’s hair. They kissed again, and again Woosung noticed how much he enjoyed this even though he should be jealous because Jungjae was kissing another man so lovingly. But it was simply impossible to be jealous of Seungjoon. Even after he banned him from joining them.

After another surprisingly sweet kiss, Seungjoon got up and dressed.  
Only after he closed his last button he looked at Woosung. His gaze giving Woosung a shudder but doing nothing to his hot, throbbing cock, that was straining his pants.

Seungjoon left without another word and as soon as he was gone Woosung jumped up, ripped off his clothes, and was on the bed, hovering over Jungjae. Eager to finally touch him he leaned down to kiss Jungjae but was stopped by a hand in his face.

„No. I’m spent.“

„But I held myself back all the time, Jagiya, please.“

„No. You wanted Seungjoon to come here you got what you wanted. You have a hand.“

Jungjae still held him back, as spent as he was he still had enough strength to hold Woosung off. Not that Woosung would actually try to break through his resistance. 

„Then let me cum on you at least. You’re already covered in cum, I will clean up after.“  
Trying his best puppy eyes with Jungjae’s hand against his face Woosung begged. With a heavy sigh Jungjae nodded.

„Fine. Go ahead.“

„Thank you.“

Woosung probably never meant a thank you that much before.  
He reached for Jungjae’s leg and put it on his shoulder, his eyes glancing down at his used hole and the cum leaking out of it. He would have leaned down to lick it off if he would not have been so sure that Jungjae would throw him out then. Instead, he kissed Jungjae’s knee and grabbed his own cock. Even while it was only his own hand it felt so good. 

Tracing his hands along Jungjae’s leg and licking the sweat off his skin he jerked himself with fast strokes, using the loads of leaking precum already dripping onto f his cock. Taking in the beautiful sight of Jungjae lying on the bed, covered in sweat and cum he came quickly.  
Only a few jerks later he came hard, covering Jungjae’s chest and stomach in cum, some of it even reaching his chin.

He let go of Jungjae’s leg and caught himself on his arms before he could fall on his chest. Breathing hard he looked down at Jungjae who still seemed slightly annoyed with him. Woosung knew everything he did with Seungjoon was a lesson, but right now after he finally came, and the tension was gone, he could not say that he hated that lesson. If Jungjae had stayed stern may it would have been different but like this he would do it again any time.

Of course, he would not tell Jungjae that. He did not have too anyway, Jungjae's gaze told him he knew already.

Woosung gave Jungjae an apologetic smile. 

„I’m sorry but watching you with him was the hottest thing I have ever seen.“

„You’re sometimes possessive for the littlest things but this was fine for you?“

Jungjae furrowed his brows at him.

„That’s very different, in a way he's you. Can I please kiss you, now?“

The sigh was answer enough and Woosung leaned down, kissing Jungjae’s swollen, red lips. Jungjae stopped him before their chests touched. 

„Clean me up first.“

Woosung nodded and did as he was told, starting with the cum on his chin and moving lower, sucking and licking his skin clean even on spots without cum.

The feeling of Jungjae’s hand in his hair was heaven. Woosung gave his hard and sensitive nipples extra attention until Jungjae smacked his shoulder reprimanding. Only then he moved on before Jungjae would push him off, tasting the familiar mix of their cum on his tongue. 

Jungjae moaned softly when Woosung reached his navel and dipped his tongue in to lick and suck the cum out that was gathering there. He could feel Jungjae’s hard cock against his chest and smiled. His own cock twitching interested when Jungjae moaned.

„Are you sure you don’t want another round?“

Woosung grinned up at Jungjae before licking along his cock and sucking the new formed drops off, together with the dried ones.

Teasingly he brushed his hand up to Jungjae's thigh, behind his balls, circling his finger around Jungjae’s hole. He pressed a little against it, tracing the wet and swollen ring. Jungjae pushed his hips down and his finger slipped in easily. Woosung added a second and thrust in, rubbing his still wet walls.

Jungjae cursed and Woosung knew he had him.

He got up to kiss him again and just when Jungjae wrapped his legs around him and he was about to thrust into him, an annoyingly loud sound woke him up.

Woosung groaned and tried to reach the alarm with his fingertips, even though his arm was numb from Jungjae’s head lying on it. There was only an inch missing. Luckily Jungjae had mercy and shut it instead.

There was a moment of silence between them. Woosung was still trying to process the dream he just had and he guessed Jungjae was just tired.

„Woosung-ssi.“

 _Oh_ , Jungjae's voice told Woosung that he was anything but tired.

„Jagiya?“

„Had some good dreams?“

Woosung nodded with the memory of Seungjoon and Jungjae.

„Yes, very good ones.“

„They were satisfying too?“

„Hmmm first Seungjoon would not let me join you, but then you allowed me to use my hand at least.“  
Woosung mumbled tiredly while pulling Jungjae closer and slipping his hand underneath his shirt to cup his pecs.

„Seungjoon?“

This time Jungjae’s voice changed from slightly annoyed to confused.

„Yes, you and Seungjoon had sex and I was only allowed to watch. It was so hot. You two kissing alone already. S’hot.“

Woosung muttered and thrust his hips forward against Jungjae’s ass. That was when he realized the reason why Jungjae was annoyed. He stopped moving, even thought the wetness between Jungjae's asscheeks made it feel way too good.  
„So you dreamed about me and Sangjoon having sex? That was why you kept humping me like a horny dog and made a mess?“

„It was so hot.“

Woosung mumbled again, the images of his dream dancing before his eyes.

„Hey.“ He complained when Jungjae smacked his shoulder hard.

„Jung Woosung you are unbelievable.“

„What? I can’t control my dreams. How can you hit so hard from that angle?“

„Years of training.“

Woosung leaned up on his arms and leaned down to kiss Jungjae’s cheek. He smiled at Jungjae who only glanced back annoyed. He came home late last night, while Woosung was already asleep and probably would have enjoyed a different wake-up or to sleep a little longer.

„It’s also not my fault that I have such a hot lover, that I still have wet dreams of him.“

„You still have to face the consequences.“

Jungjae answered grumpy but the fact that he turned away and avoided Woosung’s face made it clear that he had a hard time not to smile.

„That would be?“

„You have to clean up your mess.“

Woosung chuckled. Remembering the clean up of his dream.

„I will take care of it immediately.“

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry


End file.
